Mercedes
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Thirteen year old Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones are in love, Sam wants to marry Mercedes...NOW! What must two thirteen years old do to achieve their goal when society tells them they are too young?


**A/N: This is a one shot for Samcedes week on Tumblr. The prompt was favorite movie, mine is a little gem named Melody, it's about a young boy and girl who wanted to get married but was too young... I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Melody...Enjoy!  
**

**Mercedes**

Sam Evans has been in love with Mercedes Jones the second he laid eyes on her in the halls of McKinley Junior High. There was something about the curvy brown-eyed girl with the infectious laugh and flawless dark skin that turned him into a bumbling idiot. Take Thursday after school for an example, Sam and his best friend Puck was standing by their locker talking about the _Avengers_ when Mercedes walked by with her best friends Tina and Kurt. Mercedes and Sam's eyes briefly locked, she gave him the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"Hi Sam," she said shyly, biting down on her bottom lip to calm her nerves. "Hi Puck."

"S'up." Puck said coolly, nodding in her direction. "Sam, don't be rude man, say hi to the pretty lady."

Sam's ears turned five shades of red as he stood there with his mouth opened, slightly drooling. He couldn't believe Mercedes had _actually_ talked to him. "Uh…uh…" he stammered, unable to put two words together. "Uh…uh…"

Puck, feeling embarrassed for his friend, shook his head as he clapped Sam's right shoulder. "You have to excuse my friend here." He said apologetically. "He's really not this stupid; apparently your beauty leaves him speechless."

Mercedes giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Goodbye Sam. Goodbye Puck."

"Bye." Puck said for the both of them.

Kurt and Tina turned and glanced at Sam, shaking their heads in pity.

"Man, what was all that about?" Puck asked Sam, once Mercedes and her friends were out of earshot.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, looking miserable. "I-I don't know." He stammered. Actually, he did know, but he wasn't going to tell Puck how he felt about Mercedes.

Puck, being the smart guy that he was, figured out what was going on and laughed out loud. "You have a thing for Mercedes." he said, between fits of laughter. "Damn, son you are strung."

"Shhh!" Sam whispered, shifting his green eyes back and forth. "Someone might hear you." His face felt like it was on fire.

"You mean like MERCEDES?" Puck smirked, enjoying watching his friend dying of embarrassment.

"Puck…!"

"Hey man, it's cool," Puck chuckled. "There's nothing wrong that, Mercedes is the prettiest girl in eighth grade."

Sam grinned sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's perfect." He confessed, barely above a whisper. He was afraid if he spoken any louder, something bad would happen. "And I love her."

"No shit?" Puck smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "Well Sammy, my man that changes everything." They headed out of the building; Puck pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Sam – he refused. "Why don't you buy me a soda and tell me all about it." He suggested.

Sam nodded; it felt good to finally have someone to talk to about his feelings for Mercedes.

**OOOO**

"You need to tell her how you feel." Puck advised Sam two weeks later during lunch. He was tired of seeing his friend pining for Mercedes and decided it was time for action.

"Oh no," Sam replied, shaking his head furiously. "There is no way I'm going to tell her," his cheeks were changing colors faster than lights on a Christmas tree. "Suppose I tell her and she laughs in my face?" he added. "I will have to change schools if that happens."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Hand me back your Iron Man card." Puck sighed, hitting Sam on the back of his head. "You have to be smooth like Tony Stark, Sam. How do you think he gets all the ladies?"

"I can give you 100 billion reasons, why." Sam retorted.

Puck slapped his hand against his forehead. "I can't believe I'm best friends with a wimp," he mumbled. "Okay, I will help you."

"Do what?" Sam asked, Puck was his best friend and all, but he was a major fuck-up. Puck and Principal Figgins were on a first name basis, that's how often he spends time in the principal office.

"No worries," Puck replied smiling sweetly, "leave everything to me."

The next day during free time, Puck approached Tina, who was using the time to catch up on homework. He sat next to her and lifted the book to get her attention.

"Hey Puck, I was reading that." Tina said, snatching the book from him.

"Why?" He asked, "It's free time."

Tina rolled her eyes at the cute bad boy with the Mohawk hairstyle and huffed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to know if your friend Mercedes ever talks about my boy, Sam."

Tina raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because my boy has it bad for your friend Mercedes," he replied. "So?"

Tina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There wasn't a day that went by that Mercedes didn't mentioned Sam Evans. Her friend had the major hots for him, so much so, that he had knocked Justin Bieber down to number two status in her heart.

"You're gonna have to ask Mercedes, yourself." Tina replied, standing up. She wasn't going to betray her best friend's trust. They even pinkie swear for gosh sake! "See you around Puck."

"She likes him." Puck concluded, judging from Tina's reaction.

**OOOO**

Puck thought Sam was going to die of shock, when he announced the good news. "Hey man, are you okay?" he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him until he got a response.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled. "I can't believe that she likes me."

"Well she does." Puck confirmed. "Now all you have to do is ask her out."

"Like on a date?" Sam's green eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you serious?"

"Geez Sam…um…yeah."

"I-I don't know…I have no idea where to take her."

"Lunch," Puck suggested. "Have lunch with her."

"Oh…kay."

Puck saw Mercedes coming down the hall – alone. "Now is the perfect opportunity." He said quickly. "Here she comes."

"Where?"

Puck pushed Sam in Mercedes' path. She smiled at the trembling blond haired boy. "Hello Sam." she greeted, her beautiful lips, curled in a smile.

"Hi-hi…M-Mercedes," he managed to say without passing out. He looked around for Puck for moral support, but his friend was no where to be found. Sam was totally on his own.

The two thirteen years old stood in companionable silence…

"Do you need something?" Mercedes asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…I was wondering if-if…" Sam nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go on." She urged, trying her best to control her butterflies.

Sam took a deep breath…

"Wouldyouhavelunchwithme?" he asked quickly before chickening out.

"Are you asking me to have lunch with you?" Mercedes repeated slowly.

Sam nodded.

Her face lit up. "I would like that," she said. "Will tomorrow be okay?"

He nodded again.

"Do you like roast beef?"

"L-love it."

"All right, I'll make sure to bring roast beef sandwiches and Cool Ranch Doritos." Mercedes had stared at Sam too many times during lunch not to notice his fondness for the chip.

"Th-that would be great," he said. "I can bring the juice." He offered.

Mercedes grinned at Sam. "I have to be getting to band practice before Mr. Hans make me run laps for being tardy."

"Okay…"

She smiled once again and sprinted down the hall.

Puck saw Mercedes leave. He found Sam grinning like a big idiot. "She said yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great, how about you buy me an ice cream cone to celebrate this momentous occasion?"

"Sure Puck, whatever you say."

**OOOO**

The lunch date was followed by another lunch date, soon Sam and Mercedes ate lunch together every day. Sam found out that Mercedes loved his impressions no matter how weak and she knew the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars.

If that wasn't the sign of true love he didn't know what was.

It wasn't long before Sam had the courage to ask Mercedes to be his girlfriend - the two became inseparable.

So inseparable in fact, that Doctor Jones, Mercedes' dentist father, had noticed a slip in her grades. When he discovered that she was spending most of her free time with Sam, he forbade her to see him until her grades improved, and to make sure that she abides by his rules, Doctor Jones had a conference with Principal Figgins, Mercedes' teachers, along with Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"But I love her dad," Sam protested, after his father informed him he couldn't see Mercedes for a while. He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Mercedes is my everything."

Mr. Evans' heart went out to his son. Puppy love can be a bitch, sometimes.

"Sam, we have to respect her father wishes." He said gently. "Mercedes is spending so much time with you that she is on the verge of failing."

"No she's not," Sam replied. "She's so smart; she is helping me with my homework."

"Well son, what can I say?"

"I bet if Mercedes and I were married, he couldn't keep us apart."

His father chuckled. "Sam, please you are much too young to be talking about marrying someone." He reached down and ruffled his son's hair. "Get some sleep; things will look better in the morning."

Sam climbed into bed but he didn't sleep…

He was formulating a plan…

**OOOO**

"Are you fucking serious?" Puck exclaimed once Sam explained his plan. "You want to marry her?"

"Yes." Sam replied in a serious tone. "We love each other…so why not? I'm going to ask her at lunch, but I need your help to speak to her alone for a few minutes."

"No problem, I'll help you out."

"Thanks Puck."

Mercedes bit into her sandwich and pushed it aside. "I'm not hungry." She explained to Tina and Kurt. "I don't think that I'll ever be hungry again." She sniffed. Her eyes wondered across the lunchroom, until she locked eyes with Sam. She waved sadly at him and looked away.

"Oh Mercedes," Tina sniffed; she was having a hard time keeping her tears at bay. She found Mercedes and Sam's love story to be a wonderful romantic tragedy.

"Mercedes, you have to eat." Kurt said, pushing the sandwich towards her.

"Kurt, you heard her." Tina hissed, throwing her arms around Mercedes. "She will never eat again."

He rolled his eyes at her.

Puck finished his lunch and balled up the brown paper bag. "Okay Sam, get ready." Puck warned him; he grabbed Sam's milk and threw it at the lunchroom monitor. "FOODFIGHT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The lunchroom monitor stared in horror as the kids began throwing food.

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt hid under their table.

Sam ducked and weaved as he made his way across the lunchroom, nearly missed getting hit by a handful of pudding as he skidded under the table. Mercedes' brown eyes lit up as he took her hand in his.

"I don't know how much time I have," he started out, in between gasp of air. "Mercedes, I love you, will you marry me?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh…um…yeah…yes Sam, I will marry you." She spat out. "I love you too."

Kurt and Tina looked on; their hearts melting as the romantic scene unfolded before their eyes.

Sam's green eyes sparkled; he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will make all the arrangements okay?"

"Okay." Mercedes agreed. He reached into his pocket and fished out the diamond zirconia ring he bought at the pawn shop several days earlier and slide it on her finger. "Wow!" Mercedes gasped, staring at the ring. "It's so pretty."

Sam, pleased that she liked the ring kissed her again and ran back across the lunch room, this time he was hit a bowl of chili.

Puck saw the goofy grin on Sam's face, walked to Principal Figgins' office and turned himself in.

He spent a week in detention.

**OOOO**

It took a week for Sam to put his plan into action – that how long it took Puck to become an ordain minister over the internet. Besides Puck, the love birds had enlisted the help of Tina and Kurt as well half the eighth grade class.

They were to elope during lunch of the following Friday.

The night before, Mercedes and Sam, individually, wrote a note to their parents telling them not to worry, they had decided to elope and will be in touch. Mercedes packed her favorite pair of jeans and tee shirt along with her toiletries in her purple backpack and climbed into bed, she was too anxious to sleep; in twelve hours she was going to be Mrs. Sam Evans! She squealed softly to herself.

The morning classes seemed too dragged on longer than usual.

Mercedes tapped her pencil nervously against her notebook as she willed the hands of the clock in her third period to move a little faster.

She was the first to bolt out of the classroom with Tina and Kurt following closely behind. Mercedes grabbed her backpack from her locker and headed towards the lunchroom. She was stopped by Puck, who gestured for her to follow him out the side door.

She quickly slipped out unnoticed, a few seconds later Tina and Kurt joined her.

"Where's Sam?" She asked Puck as he guided them off campus.

"You can't wait to marry him eh?" He said teasingly. "No worries, Sam is waiting for you."

They came to a clearing near the old railroad tracks; their classmates had decorated the place with wildflowers and ribbons. Tina and Kurt grabbed Mercedes' by the hands and pulled her to the side. Tina unzipped her backpack and took out a purple veil and placed it on Mercedes' head.

"You look so pretty, Mercedes." She sighed, handing her friend the bouquet of wildflowers.

"Come on people, we don't have much time!" Puck informed them. "I'm sure Figgins knows that half the eighth grade class is missing by now."

Not only did Figgins know, but Mrs. Evans, who found Sam's note, knew. She called her husband, who in turned called Doctor Jones and his wife and informed them what was going on. Doctor Jones nearly had a heart attack when he found Mercedes' note. He called Figgins and told him in no uncertain terms was he to leave his office unless he was dying.

Currently, Mr. Evans and Doctor Jones were being held on the opposite sides of his office by the football coach and his assistants to prevent them from killing each other while the security guards frantically search for their children.

"I put money on it that Mr. Noah Puckerman is involved in this some how." Figgins groaned.

**OOOO**

Sam stood in front of Puck; Kurt was acting as his best man.

Tina, who was Mercedes' bride of honor walked to the front and stood to Puck's right.

Sam turned his head and smiled as he watched Mercedes walked to the front, taking her place beside him.

"You're so beautiful Mercedes." He said, taking her hands in his.

Mercedes giggled. "I think you are beautiful too," she said.

Puck cleared his throat. "Okay, let's do this."

**OOOO**

The parents looked at the guards expectantly as they walked into Figgins office.

"Sorry, they are no where to be found." The senior guard answered. "We looked every where that we could think of."

"It's time to call the police." Doctor Jones yelled.

"And Noah Puckerman?" Figgins sighed heavily. "Did you find him?"

"He seems to have disappeared too sir."

"Great, alert the police."

The student office aide for that hour overheard what going on and quickly excused herself. She sprinted to the girls' restroom and texted Puck.

**OOOO**

Puck heard his cell phone beeped. "Hold on a sec." he read the text and took a deep breath. "Your parents are in Figgins' office." He warned Sam and Mercedes. "The police have been called."

"Let's hurry up." Sam said, squeezing Mercedes' hands. He had came this far, he wasn't about to lose her now.

"Sam, do you love Mercedes and want her as your wife?" Puck asked.

"I do." He said proudly.

Mercedes smiled shyly. "Mercedes, do you love Sam and want him to be your husband?"

"I do." She said, breathlessly.

"I pronounce you two married…and uh…you may kiss the bride, Sam."

The small group cheered as Sam kissed Mercedes lightly on the lips.

"Okay you two, it's time to go." Puck warned them. He punched Sam on the forearm. "See you later, dude."

"Yeah…and thanks Puck."

"Anything for my best friend."

Tina and Kurt quickly kissed Mercedes…

Mercedes and Sam grabbed their backpacks and ran hand in hand across the clearing, to the railroad track; waiting for them was a handcar, decorated in flowers. Sam helped Mercedes on the handcar before hopping on himself.

Everyone cheered and waved goodbye as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans made their way down the tracks…

Twenty minutes later, they boarded the bus to spend a fun filled honeymoon at the carnival…

**A/N: I want a friend like Puck! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
